Final Note
I could not remember the exact day (Who has that good a memory anyway) but there was once, this friend of mine (I shall not name for privacy sake), told me something odd. It was said that he received a note every morning. Torn from the nearest notepad/ book or anything that has paper. The note included every single misfortune he will be having that day. I laughed it off and said he is just hallucinating. Not to mention he reads creepypasta every day. I could feel that he was getting paranoid by the day as he studied (He was my desk mate) His eyes felt different. It was like his whole body was shivering, but perhaps it was just me. There was one day I jokingly asked him if he was being pursued by Slenderman. His answer was,"Maybe" And he sounded really serious. I could tell that he was pretty much serious after being friends with him for several years. My friend then confided in me about his experience. Every morning he woke up, he would receive a note on the table. The note writes about all misfortunes he would have that day. When he showed me all the notes he had received, it seems that the misfortunes get worse and worse. The first day it began with things that might happen everyday. Knocking onto the side of a table, pricking yourself with a needle. It was trivial. But soon, it got more severe. On the 32nd day, he started having notes saying he would be locked in his house when a fire breaks out, falling down the stairs, and many more misfortunes that have the most remote chance of happening. I asked him if it was true. I could remember his face when he told me the answer. His eyes, it enlarged and closed quickly and whispered it was true, all of them. That moment his eyes flashed, it was as if I could also see through all the days he went through. I fell silent, but took the courage to ask another question. I asked if he attempted to avoid the misfortunes on the paper. I do not know why, but he suddenly got very agitated and yelled at me, "OF COURSE I TRIED!" before breaking down and whispered sorry over and over again. I said it was okay but he continued saying sorry. It took him a while to calm down and when he finally did, he told me of the few days he attempted to avoid the predictions. There was one day when the note had 'attacked by school bullies' 'slapped by mum' 'fell into a drain' He told himself not to agitate mum in any way and avoid the school bullies by taking a roundabout way. He also decided to be more aware of his surroundings to prevent himself from falling into a drain. However, things didn't go out as well as he hoped for. Taking a roundabout way and walking home almost with his eyes glued to the floor watching out for drains, he felt that he could outsmart the predictions. When he saw a huge drain open and didn't fall into it, he felt really proud of himself. However, his happiness was not exactly long lived. When he looked up, he was stunned. He saw the 3 school bullies in front of him. He turned around and ran, but fell into the drain instead as he was not looking. The bullies hauled him out and gave him a beating before stripping him of his cash and valuables. Dejected, he walked back home and he thought how his mum was going to slap him. Feeling disappointed and furious with his failed plan, he talked to his mum in an irritated tone that made his mum extremely angry at him. And so, he was slapped after reaching the limits of his mum's temper. And not to mention, the next note he received has a small-print of writing 'You cannot escape the predictions' And yeah, he also told me he received this small-print every now and then. Is all this actually done by someone? But who? My mind was pretty puzzled. One day, I decided to take a more active approach at helping my friend solve his problem. I decided to camp at his house one day to see when the note would appear. I took turns with my friend to guard his table. I took the second shift, from 3am-7am, and throughout I saw nothing. Nothing at all. But the note appeared. Somehow. I sat on the chair and glued my eyes on the table. I was so sure I was staring at the place where the note was placed. Nothing happened. The note appeared, with the small-print, "You cannot find me" Pretty much nothing could be done. We attempted to contact the police, ghost busters and stuff like that but they couldn't help us in one way or another. The police just rejected and took it as a senseless prank, the ghost busters could find nothing. And my friend's notes were getting more and more severe each day. Until the 128th day. The note was a simple two, large words: "FINAL NOTE" It had no predictions. My friend laughed hysterically (After all this he has pretty much gone mental) And screamed, "I AM GOING TO BE FREE! HE'S GOING TO GET ME!" I was extremely worried. Somehow, if this misfortune is really going to end his life, I felt kind of happy. He can finally be free from the crazy notes. He will not have to shoulder the emotional burden once more. But when my friend said, "HE'S GOING TO GET ME" I felt afraid again. Was he going to join the mysterious note writer? And suffer even more punishment? I never had a chance answer my final doubts. My friend disappeared on that day. And looking back, the final note was still accurate. My friend had suffered no misfortunes on his final day. Nothing at all. The final day ended with his disappearance and no note was seen from that day on. (Story by my friend,Aqumn i just help to submit it :) ) Category:Disappearances Category:Beings